Infants cannot by themselves escape dangerous overheating by rays of the sun that pass into motor vehicles. The same can apply to strollers in which infants are transported. Sunshades have been provided to prevent this, but in many cases have been complex, expensive, difficult or damaging to the vehicle to install, slow to adjust, and in some cases have had mechanisms dangerous to infants.
Among known devices are those disclosed in the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,780 granted to C. B. Finn on 4-22-86 showed a tinted-plastic pivotal arc-shaped screen that fastens on an infant car seat;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,385 granted to C. L. Koenig on 4-1-86 showed a sunshade that fastens on a car seat and has a "Velcro" fastening;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,727 granted to J. H. Potts on 2-9-82 showed a shield for a car seat that can attach by loop and pile fasteners;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,779 granted to P. A. Myers on 4-22-86 showed a sunshade that fastens to a car seat and that has side flaps that can be pivoted.